


Under the Mistletoe

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, Blushing, Chirstmas Party, Christmas, First Times, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, One-Shot, They realized they liked kissing eachother, first time writing something more than kisses, im sorry if some are OOC I'm bad at this, nerds, oh Jesus I'm gonna fail, seriously very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go to a Chirstmas party at the gym. They are under mistletoe and decide, well it can't be that bad right? They realize they like kissing each other, and do it more at home. Is in the Christmas spirit and it's 3 am and it's my first time writing something more than just small kisses oh boy.





	

Kageyama and Hinata were making their way to the gym. Hinata was strolling his bike, Kageyama was walking beside him. Usually their trips can be somewhat quiet, but Hinata is so overly excited that it's his first Christmas with a team, a real team. Kageyama had the right to officially call Hinata his best friend. He is more of a friend then he has ever had.

He was wearing his scarf as he breathed in the cold winter air. He shivered a bit under his coat. He looked over at Hinata, he was wearing a small hat with a pom on the top. Hinata's face was tinted pink from the freezing weather.

"Bakageyama! Are you even listening! You have to listen!" Hinata yelled at him, it was mostly blocked out by the crispy wind that blew past him. The rest of the walk was quiet, Hinata gave up trying to get Kageyama to pay attention. He was too zoned out in the feeling of winter, how you can inhale the air and smell the Christmas. Kageyama began to talk to Hinata, talking about some volleyball ideas and stuff. How he thinks it should play out.

They arrive at the gym together, in the entrance together. Everyone looks over at them both. Asahi looks like he is going to faint. Sugawara just smiled, Yachi is afraid for Asahi, Daichi laughs, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima snicker. Kageyama is confused on why, thinking there's something on his face. He then looks up realizing there is a mistletoe. He then looks down at Hinata who looks way to ecstatic about this. Hinata jumped up, latching on to Kageyama, kissing him. Kageyama's mind went blank for a few moments as he tried thinking. He realized, Hinata was kissing him. 

Kageyama Tobios first kiss was with Hinata Shouyou. His old rival, his teammate, his best friend, was his first kiss. He definitely could say it gave him a warm feeling. Having the others soft lips against his cold ones. It made his insides feel fuzzy. He shouldn't feel this way, it was only a tradition to be kissed when under the mistletoe, nothing more, nothing less. All it was, was a friendly kiss. Only that, but for some reason, Kageyama wanted to kiss Hinata again, and again. He wanted the same warm feeling that he got. 

When Hinata had stopped kissing him, he was still in his thought process. Kageyamas face was pink, but he could blame that on the temperature outside. The kiss had felt like, on a cold day inside your home, you drink some hot chocolate to stay warm. He wants to feel it again, and he shouldn't, he really shouldn't. 

Throughout the Christmas party he was still thinking about the kiss. How it felt, how Hinata had zero hesitation to kiss Kageyama. Maybe Hinata wanted to kiss him. If that was the case, maybe he could ask Hinata when they left if he wanted to do it again? 

* * *

_The Christmas party was a blast!_ Hinata thought. _I got to spend it with my team! I even got to kiss Kageyama! Ahh I hope it wasn't bad that was my first time.. I wonder if he'll want to do it again?! I've been wanting to do that forever now!! I can ask him? Right it won't be that bad!_

He was happy. The Christmas party ended around 10:30 P.M. The captain told them to go home, he and Sugawara would clean everything up. So everyone obliged except Kiyoko and Yachi, who insisted on staying and helping to clean.

Hinata and Kageyama left together again. This time, the silence was awkward. Hinata had became to shy to ask Kageyama to kiss him again. What if Kageyama didn't like him? What if he didn't like the kiss? What if Kageyama hates him no- His thought process was cut off by Kageyamas voice. 

"So..I.. I was thinking.." Kageyamas face was turning more pink as he spoke, "Would you.. want to do that again?" Kageyama gulped. 

It was almost engulfed by awkward silence before Hinata answered. "Yeah sure! I was actually you know, going to ask you but I thought you would hate me after you know? Like I thought maybe you never would want to do that again, since you know I'm a guy and all and you are a guy too, not like I have anything against gay people! Like I'm gay myself and you know I think I chose the right sexuality if that makes sense. Wow wow sorry I'm just babbling now. But yes of course I'd love to kiss you again! You know if that's okay with you? I'd honestly like to kiss you hundreds of times but is that even possible? Only people who are dating can do that! Unless you want to date me, yeah? Wait are you asking to dat-"

Kageyama was getting annoyed by Hinatas endless chatter and kissed him. He had to lean down a lot to reach his face. Hinata stood there, holding his bike up, his face turning more and more red as the kiss lasted. Kageyama pulled away, as he did he looked at Hinatas face. It was priceless, Hinata looked so dumbfounded and his face was just red. Hinata didn't keep his composure as much as he did last time.

Kageyama looked away, "Do you want to comes over to my place.." He took a deep breathe, cold air filling his lungs, "I kind of.. wanttokissyoumore." He said as quickly as he could. 

Hinata tilted his head, "Are you asking me out?" 

"I don't really know.. I just really liked the feeling of kissing you and I want more of it.. I realized I liked you when you did that.. because you know I realized that the feelings I had for you weren't friend feelings.. they were, like, romantic feelings. I thought that's just how you feel about your best friend because I didn't know they were romantic.. but I realized I don't have the same feelings towards any one else, like Yachi-san, I wouldn't want to kiss her, I might give her a fist bump though, but with you i.. i want to kiss you. A lot." He confessed.

Hinata looked up and him and smiled, "I also have romantic feelings towards you, so I think I'm saying yes to your confession." Hinata beamed.

"So.. do you want to come to my place? We can kiss there.." Kageyamas face was very pink at this moment. 

"Yeah sure of course. I'll have to tell my mom that I won't be there." Hinata took out his phone and quickly texted his mom, telling her he was going to go over to Kageyamas place and hang out with him for the rest of the night. 

* * *

They made their way to Kageyamas house. Hinata has been here plenty of times, to just hang out most of the time, a few times was because it was raining and Kageyamas house had been closer. Normally his home was empty, a note on the fridge, money on the counter. His parents weren't home most the time, they've never even been to one of their sons games. They were always on a buiness trip so it was like Kageyama was alone all the time. That made even Hinata pity him a little and feel bad. 

Once they arrived Kageyama unlocked the door and let Hinata in. They took their shoes off by the front door and went over to the kitchen. Kageyama went through the fridge and grabbed two juice boxes, handing one to Hinata and then opening his own and drinking it.

"So," Hinata said while putting the straw through the hole, "Are we just going to..kiss?" He took a sip of his juice. 

"I think so." Kageyama shrugged, drinking more of his. 

"Well let's do it!" Hinata cheered, finishing his juice and crushing it, then throwing it in the trash ~~(Oikawa)~~.

"We could just do whatever we want and when we feel like kissing we can?" Kageyama also threw his in the trash. 

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. Watch T.V. Go on our phones." Kageyama shrugged once again as he made his way to his room, Hinata following behind him. Kageyama then fell onto his bed on his back, taking his coat and scarf off, throwing it on to the ground. He then picked up a volleyball monthly magazine. Hinata took off his hat, coat, and scarf, laying them all on Kageyamas desk before laying down on the floor taking out his phone. 

Kageyama hasn't said anything for 45 minutes, and Hinata knows the exact time. Not like he was counting or anything, but he was getting bored. He got up and jumped up onto Kageyama. His lap was on Kageyamas chest, including his hands. 

"Kageyama! I'm bored." Hinata whined.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Kageyama asked as he flipped a page in his magazine.

"Let's kiss!" Hinata was jittery.

"Fine." Kageyama only agreed because he loved it. He loved being kissed by him ever since the first one. It made him feel like the sun decided to come out during a cold day. It was warm. 

Kageyama put his magazine to the side and Hinata smiled. Hinata leaned down and kissed Kageyama, humming some pop tune in his head while doing so. They stayed like that for a while, just normal kissing. No one went any further, not more hard and passionate. Nothing more. Until Hinata was getting bored again and wanted more. He disconnected their lips.

"This is boring! You know you gotta.. like..!! Kiss me deeper or something!" 

"What does kiss deeper even mean?!" 

"I don't know!! Just do it! Instincts should kick in, right?" Hinata huffed, leaning down to kiss Kageyama again.

"Fine. I'll let my "instincts" take over." He rolled his eyes, "Like people have instincts with kissing." Hinata connected their lips again and Kageyama tried doing what Hinata said. Let his "instincts" kick in and kiss him "deeper". Like that would actually work. What does he even mean by "instincts"? 

Kageyama tried to make the kiss deeper. So he did just that, well attempted just that. He felt like the kiss was getting deeper and the more he realized it was different the more he wanted more. Like he was hungry for it. Kageyama thinks his "instincts" took over by now. He flipped them over, so Hinata was under him now. He bit Hinatas bottom lip, causing a small gasp to come from him. He was surprised by the noise, but he craved for it now. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he let his tongue explore in Hinatas mouth. Hinatas face had gradually become more and more pink as the kiss deepened. Kageyama broke the kiss, taking a few breaths. He looked down at Hinata who's face was very.. what was the word he was looking for... erotic? Hinatas eyes were a bit glazed over, his face showing a pink tint, his lips a bit red and swollen. 

Kageyama liked it. He wanted to see that face more. Only for him to see though, no one else is allowed to see Hinata like that. Ever, no one is allowed. 

 

 

Let's just say the next day their was a morning practice and Hinata may have or may not have come with a few hickeys here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly horrible and I am so sorry for making you want to bleach your eyes since my writing is so bad dkenfldjdmx


End file.
